xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
GT Blaze
The GT Blaze '''is a high-performance endurance racing car featured in some driving games made by Xform. Design The GT Blaze is based on the 1969 Ford GT40, with elements from the 2005-06 Ford GT. Overview & Performance '''Power Driving The GT Blaze is unlocked upon completing the game. It is the fastest car with a top speed of 230 km/h, shared with a good handling and agility. Burnin' Rubber 3 The GT Blaze is unlocked upon defeating Fausto in "Snow Strip" rival battle. It has a price tag of $100,000. It is one of the quickest and fastest cars in the game, along with the Inferno 66 and the Panther V8. It has a good armor, and it is very agile in corners. It can reach a stock top speed of 239 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 247 mph when fully upgraded. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The GT Blaze is unlocked upon completing "Hard Boiled" race challenge. In terms of handling, the GT Blaze will tends to have slight understeer through corners, but it can compete very well with other components. The car appears to very durable and have an adequate amount of ammo rounds, making the car suitable in any type of race. Its low height renders evasion against bullets and any unguided projectiles. It has a stock top speed of 117 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 133 mph when fully upgraded. GT Blaze (BR3) The GT Blaze (BR3) is unlocked upon using the normal GT Blaze in three times in any challenge. It can reach a higher top speed of 143 mph (shared with Panini), which is 10 miles faster than the normal GT Blaze. Its handling is extremely good, making it a good choice for twisty tracks like Shipwrecked and Shipyard. This variant only appears in the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The GT Blaze is included in the Sports Pack for the Android and iOS releases. It is equipped with two Railguns. Burnin' Rubber Shift The GT Blaze is unlocked upon beating the penultimate racer. It is the second fastest car, and it is equipped with Nitro (along with the Panini). It can reach a top speed of 232 mph. Trivia * In the web version of Burnin' Rubber 3, there is a glitch where it is impossible for the player to collect all the body kit parts for this car through the Daily Challenge mode. It was fixed in the standalone version, allowing the player can customize the GT Blaze as they want. Gallery PD_GT_Blaze.png|Power Driving BR3_GT_Blaze.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR5_GT_Blaze.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_GT_Blaze.jpg|Burnin' Rubber Crash 'n Burn (Sports Pack) BRS_GT_Blaze.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift br5hd_blaze.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_blazebr3.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (GT Blaze BR3) br3hd_blaze.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) Video Category:Vehicles Category:Vintage & Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles in Power Driving Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift